Hogwarts, School of Ladies and Gentlemen
by bluedoggie95
Summary: With puffy red eyes and a broken heart Lily boarded the train that would take her to her own personal hell, filled with short skirts, snobby girls, man whores, and bow ties. Rated T for language, and alcohol/sexual references


The hot white light penetrated her tenderized green eyes and she groaned as a dull pounding started in the back of her head and slowly began to get consecutively worse, which was to be expected after the party her best friend had thrown for her sixteenth birthday. She slowly got up, ignoring the pounding as she lithely jumped across past out teenagers that had either collapsed there or had been carelessly thrown in there by non wasted people that wanted the room to themselves, she made her way into the kitchen and immediately went for the aspirin on the counter, stepping over more completely wasted people as she did so. She had managed to take the aspirin and chase it down with an unopened coke (she didn't trust the opened ones to not be spiked) without making a sound until someone snuck behind her and hugged her from behind, causing her to scream lightly from shock, and then promptly sock her best friend in his arm when she felt his deep chuckle resonate from his chest.

"What the fuck is the yelling for?" groaned one of the supposedly past out bodies, and they turned to see two of their best friends angrily glaring at them from half-lidded eyes. They both had their bodies intertwined together and their clothes and hair were in a rather suspicious dismal form, although neither seemed unhindered or embarrassed by it.

"I wonder how mad your brother would be if he knew his home was treated as a breeding ground for drunken teenage whores in the making," the little red-head smirked at her friends' suddenly red faces, before turning towards the man who was still holding her to his side. "Thanks a bundle for the wickedly awesome party but I got to get home before father dearest finds out I never came home last night," she smirked some more before lightly kissing him on the cheek and leaving, not even bothering to pick up her things, fully trusting that they would bring them back fully intact.

She made her way idly through the towering rose bushes, stopping to look back at the large mansion-like home, with the towering roof and imposing statues it had a modern, western theme while maintaining an air of a traditional home as well. Only they could pull of such a radical mix and still make it the grandest home throughout the neighborhood, a feat her adoptive parents both admired as well as scorned at. She snorted as she thought of how her good, church going, adoptive family would think had they known what she had been busy with all night.

After an endless and annoying amount of pointless turns and dead ends she finally stumbled back onto the shrine that she unfortunately called home, the lights were still off, signaling a hopeful and highly unlikely idea of her father and mother still being in bed. As they had taken down and promptly destroyed the lattice leading from the backyard garden and to the attic room after her last over night party she had no choice but to go through the front door, up the ancient stairs, through the dusty, hallway, up another flight of old stairs and into her room, all without notifying her adoptive parents and siblings of her return.

She took off her shoes and silently slipped her way through the front door, which they had stupidly left unlocked, and was halfway up the stairs before noticing that her father was standing in the hallway, watching her go up the stairs, she cringed slightly at his glare, pondering whether she should just bolt up the stairs and lock her door or go down and face him.

"Get down here girl, me and your mother want to speak to you," cursing her existence to the seventh level of hell for even coming home, she clonked her way down the stairs, ignoring her father's glare. "Have some respect for the baby, he's sleeping!" he hissed as she daftly slid into the small room.

"Why should I? I mean it's not like _you_ are going to go take care of him if he wakes," she replied uncaringly, plopping herself down unto the mahogany table, ignoring the glares that were thrown her way at the blatant disregard of the 'expansive, intricate' wooden table. If the table was so damn expensive and fragile then it should be in a museum, not under her ass in the middle of the formal dining room.

"This kind of disrespect is actually why we chose what we did for you," her snotty, trophy wife styled mother sneered at her, "we are sending you to England so you can learn some manners and come back as a proper lady and not some tramp we picked up off the streets," the red-head stared at her in apparent horror, "your stuff is packed, you are leaving tomorrow, you are now dismissed Lillian." Lily stormed of angrily, making sure to bang on every step and wall to ensure the waking of her adoptive brother. How could they do this to her? England was all the way across the damn world for god's sake! She didn't want to leave Japan, she wanted to stay and hang around her friends and just live, not melt her brain away at some snooty finishing school and loose I.Q. points every time they mentioned which actor had the cutest butt.

Lily slammed shut the door to her bedroom, her only haven inside her house. White walls with bright splashes and spots of different colored paints from a wicked paint fight between her friends, soft white comforters with bright polka dots coloring it, and several bookcases filled with either books or photo albums. She walked over to the closet which had been left opened to see all of her clothes packed neatly into several boxes with a bag of clothing that most likely contained her new uniform on top.

She impatiently tossed the boxes to the side and grabbed an empty box from the back, and walked back towards the bookcases, grabbing all of her photo albums and favorite books and carefully stacking them into the box before walking towards her bed and collapsing into angry tears.

With puffy red eyes and a broken heart Lily boarded the train that would take her to her own personal hell, filled with short skirts, snobby girls, man whores, and bow ties. She had arrived in England less than an hour before her 'mother' and 'father' had drug her into the weird, western car and dumped her in a train station where she barely understood what anyone was saying. With another quick glance at her letter that had been graciously translated into kanji for her, she set off in a promising direction that would hopefully lead her towards 'platform 9 ¾', her ticket in the other hand.

After carefully analyzing every nook and cranny of the station Lily came upon two important discoveries; one, the English had no sense of any order, randomly sticking guards everywhere was not any help unless they were by luggage carts or actual platforms, what were people going to walk away with a brick from the wall? And two, she was completely lost.

* * *

I was just really, really bored! Umms, no magic in this one =O


End file.
